1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a housing structure of a fan, wherein the noise produced during rotation of the fan may be reduced, and rotation of the fan may produce a larger output air pressure at the air outlet.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional fan in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 1-3 comprises a housing 90 for combination of a stator 91 which includes a bearing 92 having a shaft hole for pivot and rotation of a rotation shaft 94 of an impeller 93. When the impeller 93 is rotated, the blades 95 thereof may drive the air flow to move toward the air outlet of the housing 90. The air outlet of the housing 90 is provided with multiple support rods 96. The cross-sectional of each of the support rods 96 of the housing 90 has a semi-circular shape as shown in FIG. 2 or a quarter-circular shape as shown in FIG. 3. Thus, the air flow driven by the blades 95 of the impeller 93 is hindered by the support rods 96 of the housing 90, so that the air flow will deflect along the direction as indicated by arrows. Thus, the air flow driven by the blades 95 of the impeller 93 is hindered by the support rods 96 of the housing 90 to produce a turbulence, thereby causing noise. In addition, the air flow driven by the blades 95 of the impeller 93 is hindered by the support rods 96 of the housing 90, so that the output air pressure of the air flow driven by the blades 95 of the impeller 93 at the air outlet will be reduced.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a housing structure of a fan, wherein multiple support bars of the housing of the fan may be improved, so that the noise produced during rotation of the fan may be reduced, and rotation of the fan may produce a larger output air pressure at the air outlet.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a housing structure of a fan, comprising: a housing including multiple support bars supporting a seat plate with which a stator is combined, an impeller having a rotation shaft rotatably mounted in a shaft hole of the stator, each of the support bars having a first end connected to the housing and a second end connected to the seat plate, a cross-section of each of the support bars having a highest point, and having an air guide face and an air facing face respectively extended from the highest point, and a bottom face connecting the air guide face and the air facing face; the improvement comprising: the air guide face of each of the support bars is formed with a shape of an inclined face, and an acute included angle is formed between the inclined face of the air facing face and a vertical line that is vertical to a horizontal line of a bottom face of the seat plate.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.